


taught by pain

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she can't be like everyone else, then at least she can pretend to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taught by pain

She keeps a mental catalogue of injuries and incidents over the years.

It’s the only way she knows how to pretend to be normal.

Blood, the red splatter on her face and hands from when she was a child, was always a bad sign. Something must have been cut for her to be bleeding, and bleeding always meant something hurt. Likewise, knives were dangerous—they could cut, and thus make a wound.

If she sees blood, she knows she is supposed to be hurting.

A few years later, a precarious climb up a tree ended in her falling off. There was no blood, no scarlet stain on her skin or clothes, so she initially thought she was fine. Never mind the black and purple spot that began to bloom on her shin, maybe it was just dirt that she was having a hard time rubbing off. It wasn’t until her mother rushed towards her in concern, face stricken with worry, that she realized her mistake.

Bruises, she came to understand, are another sign of pain.

She kept it up for years; there was always a new wound, a new scar for her to learn from. After she killed though, her catalogue and list of injuries didn’t help her. No matter how many times she reviewed them, double-checked, looked over to see what fit her category of “something that causes pain”, she couldn’t find anything. Nevertheless, something continued to hurt deep inside, an incessant throbbing pain that she couldn’t even hope to stop.

And for the first time, Fujino finally understood what it meant to be “normal”.


End file.
